Outsider
by Scorpio251095
Summary: La edad oscura, la primera vez que Pitch apareció, a Jack lo nombran guardián y en una reunión importante es perseguido y casi capturado por un intruso inesperado con el que los guardianes tendrán que lidiar y no a muchos desagradara por el control innato que puede tener en cierto copo juguetón. AU. Hijack.
1. Intruso

¡Ya se! ¡Ya se! ¡Debería estar actualizando Frescos días de invierno! D'x pero de ese solo me inspiro cuando veo la pelicula y pase más de 4 horas en carretera (9 horas) y aproveche que tenía la computadora para ponerles este rápido capitulo uno.

Espero les guste, la situación intente no ponerla ni tan rápido ni tan lento pero la emoción me ganaba y este fic lo quiero hacer mucho más corto a los otros que tengo.

Disfrutenlo (?) aunque aun no pase shonen-ai pero pasa más que en FDI x'DDD najksdmalskdmlamsdklasd

amor para todos y todas, paz, lalala

 **Aclaraciones:** Ninguno de los personajes que aparece aqui me pertenece.

-Esto sucede en un mundo alternativo donde Jack es nombrado guardian cuando Pitch aparece por primera vez.

-Shonen-ai

 **Sin nada más que agregar, se los dejo con mucho amorts (?) -les lanza corazones gays-**

* * *

El frío se podía sentir en cada centímetro del cuerpo, las llanuras estaban pintadas de un blanco que escondía desde los pequeños brotes de flores, arbustos e incluso más de un árbol del que solo se podía saber de su posición gracias al tronco que asomaba ligeramente por debajo de las ramas más bajas.

-Hiccup, apúrate en ayudar con las tablas para el nuevo establo

-Ya oí. Lo haré cuando vuelva.

El vikingo de complexión esbelta, ojos verdes y un cabello tan café como el cacao, se limitó a hacer un ademan con su mano para hacerle entender a Bocón que había escuchado su orden pero obviamente estaba más ocupado en montar a su furia nocturna para tener un rápido despegue y alejarse a toda velocidad de la aldea.

Estaba bien que le gustara pasar tiempo con sus amigos y en parte con la aldea que ahora se comportaba completamente diferente con él a como lo hacía cuando apenas estaba en sus 15, pero en realidad prefería mil veces pasar el rato montando a chimuelo por encima de aquellas nubes que normalmente conformaban el cielo nublado de Berk.

-¡Vamos amigo!- Le animo con júbilo a que continuara subiendo mientras el dragón batía sus alas teniendo la euforia que compartía con el jinete.

Ambos continuaron volando por la ruta de siempre, saliéndose rápidamente de ese rumbo para solo disfrutar el vuelo, sentirse con esa libertad que ambos sentían en el aire y justo cuando estaba a punto de animarlo a una velocidad mayor, Hiccup pudo jurar percibir un cuerpo extraño a lo lejos. Uno que por segundos creyó que esa extraña figura era un humano pero tiro la idea por la borda cuando la mancha se empezó a hacer más pequeña y borrosa. Era imposible que un ser humano pudiera volar como un dragón, vamos que si ese fuera el caso ya se estaría muriendo de celos.

-¿Qué dices amigo? ¿Vamos a ver qué era eso?- Repartió enérgicas palmadas en el lomo de Chimuelo que se sacudió con alegría y como afirmación, acelero el vuelo para que ambos pudieran saciar la curiosidad que les había despertado en ambos.

Conforme avanzaban el frío se volvía considerablemente fuerte y esto se notaba no solo en el casco del vikingo, también en la lluvia helada que caía como granizo y la cual tuvieron que esquivar sobrevolando la misma nube. Sin embargo su pequeña curiosidad pereció por una más grande al encontrarse con una isla nevada con la que nunca se habían encontrado, una en donde la nieve parecía esconder con especial esfuerzo y la misma niebla cobijaba con esmero.

-…- Hiccup no necesito indicarle a Chimuelo que descendiera un poco, realizando un vuelo a baja altura hasta que por fin aterrizaron y vieron a su alrededor con cautela pero cargada de la misma curiosidad que los había llevado a esa nueva isla.

El dragón soltó unos gruñidos que el vikingo interpreto de inmediato como una indicación a que lo siguiera y más al ver una enorme cueva en la montaña a través de la tormenta de nieve que caía sobre ellos.

-Vamos, no queremos que ningún dragón nos ataque cuando no podemos ver nada- Asintió con la cabeza mientras caminaba rápido a montarlo de nuevo para que fueran más rápido al interior de la cueva. No quería tener que repetir esa desagradable experiencia del dragón de nieve con visión térmica. Esta vez no tenía a sus amigos para cubrirlo o a Ghoti y su imparable bastón.

Conforme se quitaba su casco para quitarse la poca nieve que había entrado en el no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese recuerdo. En realidad aquél había sido un día algo agitado pero finalmente no podía evitar sentirse emocionado al recordar las nuevas especies de dragón que los jinetes de dragón se habían encontrado.

-Con un poco de suerte probablemente encontremos una nueva especie hoy- Pensó en voz alta, iniciando la caminata y dejando que Chimuelo le siguiera el paso después de haberse sacudido toda el agua.

-(-)-

-NAJSDNAKSDMKLAMSKLD- Los yetis corrían de un lado a otro conforme intentaban ocultar algunos juguetes de madera y otros se tronaban los dedos para salir a la entrada.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?- Norte se acercó a ese escándalo que estaban formando todos, escuchando las quejas incoherentes que soltaban muchos y tardando en asimilar lo que le estaban reportando

-¿Cómo? No, eso no puede ser. No hay nadie además de los guardianes que sepan dónde está mi palacio. Es imposible que tengamos un intruso- Y una carcajada se le escapo pero el yeti no dejaba de exclamar e incluso desesperarse un poco por la incredulidad que su jefe le mostraba.

-¿Qué pasa norte?- Conejo se acercó de un salto al viejo bonachón que había interrumpido esa pequeña reunión entre los guardianes para escuchar exactamente ese reporte que solo le soltó una sonrisa. Meme y el Hada de los dientes iban detrás de el al haber tenido la misma incógnita.

-Nada. Dicen que hay un intruso pero probablemente el estrés del trabajo les hizo mal y ahora están delirando- Se encogió de hombros para darle una bandeja de galletas al yeti que reportaba la noticia y dejaba que el duende colgara de dicha bandeja que antes había estado sosteniendo.

-Está diciendo la verdad.

Los cuatro guardianes se voltearon al quinto guardián recién nombrado hace tan solo unas semanas atrás.

Jack estaba sentado en el barandal de una casa en miniatura que probablemente iba a terminar estando en un árbol para algún niño. Balanceaba un pie en el aire mientras el otro lo recargaba en la misma madera que podía soportar su cuerpo que se mantenía en completo equilibrio y les mostraba una sonrisa que era risueña pero ocultaba cierto toque travieso con culpa.

-No digas tonterías Jack. Tú no eres ningún intruso. Bueno, lo eras, ahora ya no- Admitió el mayor de ellos al tiempo que soltaba otra carcajada y lo invitaba a bajar para unirse a su plática

-No, no lo entiendes- El muchacho negó con la cabeza con la misma diversión pero frunciendo el ceño un poco contrariado –Cuando venía para acá…me siguieron- Y con eso la sonrisa de Norte cambio por una mirada de preocupación

-¿Pitch?

-¿Te hizo daño?- El hada voló a toda velocidad a abrir la boca de Jack para asegurarse que todos sus dientes estuvieran en el lugar correcto y en las condiciones que a sus pequeñas tanto les gustaba –Bueno, no parece haberte golpeado..

-No, no era Pitch- Jack negó con la cabeza aunque no dejaba de sentirse un poco culpable ya que había sido él, la razón de que un intruso pudiera entrar al palacio de norte. Por otra parte no se sentía tan contrariado porque...Bueno, el intruso no parecía exactamente peligroso. Es decir, su dragón parecía muy peligroso pero él no. Ningún malvado podía tener una sonrisa como esa…Espera no, ya se sentía como el hada cuando hablaba de los dientes. No, solo lo tomo por sorpresa ver de cerca un chico que parecía de su edad porque él era moreno, cabello de color fango. Si, solo era por eso.

-¡Jack!

El nombrado espabilo un poco ante el grito que conejo le pego y tardó en reaccionar porque conejo parecía un poco impaciente.

Ah sí ¿En que se había quedado?

-No era Pitch…pero no lo conozco.

-¿Y porque te siguió?

-No lo sé- Eso era verdad –Estaba volando (tarde) a la reunión después de haber hecho que nevara en otra isla (ósea estaba jugando) y me encontré con dragones como siempre, pero no me hicieron caso, es lo normal. Pero cuando estaba solo, a lo lejos uno se dijo en mí y me persiguió- Les informo la situación mientras ignoraba la preocupación que, a su parecer, no debía ser tan exagerada por ninguno. Solo Meme parecía recibir con calma todo el informe

-¿Te disparo?

-No, solo me siguió. Pero no le quite el ojo de encima y cuando aterrizo vi que tenía un jinete. Y entraron en el palacio de Norte. La última vez que los vi estaban en la entrada.

-…Bueno…mientras no sea Pitch creo que podemos dejarle la bienvenida a los yetis...

Y justo cuando estaba diciendo eso, uno de ellos corrió con una pequeña mecha en la cabeza y otro, que tenía un fuego mayor en su retaguardia, ahora corría en dirección a una tina de agua que alivio su dolor apenas tuvo contacto con el agua.

Jack alzo las cejas como diciendo un "¿En serio?" y Norte pensó lo mismo (salvo que no lo dijo porque no iba a darle la razón al guardián que una vez encabezo su lista negra

-Vamos entonces- Tomo sus espadas en un hábil movimiento que le siguió una rápida maniobra donde Norte señalo a los dos yetis que habían vuelto –Ustedes dos van a quedarse a cuidar la base. Conejo ira a la puerta 3, Hada y Meme a la 2 y Jack, tú vendrás conmigo a la 1- Les indico con un rápido movimiento mientras otros yetis apoyaban a conejo para que ningún guardián se fuera solo. -Andando.

Los cinco guardianes se separaron en los grupos ya indicados y guardando precaución al pensar en el dragón que iba a merced de un extraño. Ellos nunca tenían problema con esas criaturas, eran dóciles y amables; el problema era si seguían a un alfa errante y no había un alfa más errante e impredecible que una persona.

-¿Cómo es el intruso Jack?- Norte susurro su duda mientras el dúo invernal avanzaba por el túnel que los conduciría al pequeño salón donde posiblemente estaría el intruso y ambos se cubrían la espalda sin bajar la guardia.

-Pues….es un chico. Más o menos de mi edad- A Jack le costaba tener su guardia alta mientras se distraía por sus propias palabras. O pensaba en charlar o concentraba toda su atención en la batalla, Norte debía de entender eso. –Pero el dragón no le hizo nada, normalmente los dragones atacan a los vikingos ¿No?

-Se supone que así ha sido por décadas- Norte asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de avanzar lentamente por el túnel pero algo lo hizo detener sus pasos. Ambos fijaron su atención en aquella figura tan negra como el carbón que ahora los veía con sus dientes a la vista y desplegando sus alas con agresividad. –Pero si no ataca a los vikingos, creo que a nosotros sí.

Jack trago con cierto esfuerzo. No le costaba ningún trabajo congelar dragones pero no había ningún dragón que durara congelado por mucho tiempo. La mayoría siempre encontraba la forma de deshacerse de su hielo y enfurecido lo perseguía hasta el cansancio o hasta haberlo atacado con dientes, garras y fuego. Lo sabía, aún los pequeños se mostraban reacios a dejar pasar la oportunidad de devolverle el golpe.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Bueno, tuvo que aprenderlo por las malas.

Jack puso en alto su cayado, Norte apretó el mango de sus dos espadas y ambos estuvieron a punto de atacar cuando un joven se puso en medio de los tres y estiro las manos con cierta desesperación e impaciencia.

-¡ALTO! NINGUNO SE MUEVA- Les advirtió con la punta de sus hebras quemadas y trastabillando con el pie de metal izquierdo que apenas y lo sostenía. -¡¿Ustedes mandaron a los gigantes peludos?!- Jack iba a responderle de forma sarcástica pero el joven tuvo que apoyarse de la cabeza del dragón que aún gruñía con ira y ahora una espada de fuego era lo que sostenía el vikingo con su mano libre.

Al parecer su prótesis no le funcionaba muy bien o se había zafado, pero esa no era la cuestión, la cuestión era que ese feroz reptil parecía obedecerlo pues no los atacaba y tampoco apartaba al castaño que seguía apoyándose de el para no caerse.

-Si ¿Tu eres el intruso que entro sin permiso a mi hogar?- Norte entrecerró los ojos sin bajar sus armas pero un poro más abierto al dialogo cuando el primero en hablar fue el vikingo.

-Oh...bueno...Si, pero ellos no nos dejaron ir en paz. Intente conversar con ellos para explicarles cómo llegamos aquí ¡Y nos atacaron! Si no fuera por mi dragón ya estaría sin pierna y enterrado en la nieve- Exclamo sin bajar su arma y fue entonces que el mediador de la paz fue el principal sembrador del caos

-Esto parece un malentendido ¿Por qué no todos bajan sus armas?- Jack sonrió al colgarse su cayado del hombro y sonreír un poco divertido de ver a Norte sosteniéndole la mirada al joven nórdico que seguía en pie y medio apoyado de un reptil cuadrúpedo que parecía aguantarse las ganas de escupirles fuego.

-Lo haré si las bajan primero- Añadió desconfiado y por unos segundos se quedaron callados hasta que Norte guardo sus espadas pero no le quito los ojos de encima. Fue entonces que el castaño hizo un leve movimiento con su espada y la cuchilla se escondió mágicamente en aquel objeto que se guardó en su traje y el dragón dejo de mostrar sus dientes más de fuerza que de gana. –Gracias- Puso los ojos en blanco con cierto fastidio. Había tenido que aguantar a un montón de gigantes peludos zangoloteándolo de un lado a otro como si fuera un juguete, a Chimuelo furioso queriendo prenderles fuego a todos, cayendo bruscamente y por culpa de la pisada torpe de uno, su prótesis se había enchuecado y su traje se había descalibrado gravemente…

Sí, no estaba precisamente feliz en ese lugar.

-Bien. Puedes empezar a explicarte

-Estaba volando con Chimuelo- Al decir ese nombre señalo al dragón que siseo y choco sus dientes como advertencia a los dos albinos que no le quitaban la atención al vikingo y luego a el –Cuando vimos una especie de dragón nueva. Lo seguimos y le perdimos el rastro cuando aterrizamos, vino la tormenta de nieve, posible avalancha, nos refugiamos de cualquier peligro y entonces llegaron los gigantes peludos a intentar golpearnos, aplastarnos y…- se señaló la prótesis de metal y madera que estaba torcida y difícilmente podría apoyarla en el suelo –terminamos de esta manera.

Norte se quedó callado unos segundos sin pasar por alto que "Chimuelo" continuaba con su pésima actitud hacia ellos, pero tampoco dejaba de proteger al castaño que se quedaba en un pie y fruncía el ceño un poco incómodo pero no se veía realmente "amenazador"

-Bien, como disculpa por eso puedes quedarte lo suficiente para reparar tu pierna caída. Le daremos comida a tu dragón pero no puedes avanzar más allá de este pasillo.

-Por mi esta bien. Si no hay ningún dragón no tenemos nada que hacer aquí- Y se encogió de hombros antes de cojear y avanzar junto con Chimuelo a donde le indicaba -¿Dónde puedo arreglarlo?

-Jack te guiara a su habitación.

-Si. Espera ¿Qué?- El albino parpadeo confundido por esa repentina aclaración que Norte le daba al intruso -¿Por qué a la mía?

-Porque el te siguió, la tuya esta más cerca y son casi de la edad, quizá hasta se hagan amigos.

Jack no le quedo de otra que soltar un suspiro con cierta resignación pero sin tener mucho en contra. Lo único que le veía de malo era ese dragón que podía tostarlo en menos de lo que decía "conejo es un canguro"

-Bien, vamos.

-Gracias- El hecho de que no le contestara con tanta desconfianza a como lo hizo con Norte hizo que Jack se sintiera un poco más relajado y en confianza, aunque intento no demostrarlo o hacerlo tan obvio –Por cierto, me llamo Hiccup

-Yo soy Jack, Jack Frost.

CONTINUARA

* * *

cha cha cha chaaaaaa~n! fin. Espero les haya gustado, cualquier duda, comentario, queja, mentada de madre; pueden dejarlo aqui abajito uwu no sean timid s -corazones- espero esten teniendo felices vacaciones

adios~


	2. Incluencia

**Advertencias** : hasta ahora, ninguna

 **Aclaraciones** : ningun personaje me pertenece o ya estarían muy avanzados en su relación en las peliculas BD juasjuasjuas

Los dejo leyendo, creo que me tarde demasiado como para ponerles algo más largo aqui /3

* * *

Jack seguía sin agradarle mucho la idea de tener que compartir su habitación con un extraño. Hace tan solo unas semanas el seguía libre de un lado a otro pero había aceptado finalmente estar de forma fija con los guardianes para ahorrarse cualquier problema que Pitch le fuera a ocasionar con un ataque sorpresa.

Si, apenas acepto quedarse con ellos y ya tenía que compartir su habitación.

—Bueno, este es mi cuarto.

Aunque tampoco podía quejarse mucho. No cuando era su principal causa que ese vikingo ahora estuviera ahí, paseando por su habitación mientras el enorme dragón apenas y se podía acomodar en una esquina.

—No creo que él pueda estar cómodo aquí, quizá… — no pudo terminar de dar su consejo cuando el enorme lagarto ya le mostraba los dientes, le rugía y se pegaba a su dueño como si le acabara de soltar la amenaza más grande de todos los tiempos.

—Está bien amigo, está bien— el vikingo se limito a darle palmaditas como si le hablara a un cachorro y no a un enorme dragón que seguía mirándolo como si quisiera arrancarle alguna extremidad por su comentario. —Pero Jack tiene razón Chimuelo, aquí no hay lugar donde puedas descansar ¿Tienes un lugar que sea más espacioso y cerca de aquí para que descanse?

Tardo unos segundos en contestar, fingiendo que pensaba en uno cuando en realidad se quitaba la sorpresa que le había causado escuchar que el castaño no olvido su nombre cuando solo se lo dijo una vez. Porque bueno, el si había olvidado el nombre del intruso.

—Sabes, en realidad hay un lugar donde tu dragón puede dormir e incluso podría moverse más libremente— sonrió al pensar en el taller de Norte y la posible expresión que pondría el jefe de los guardianes cuando se encontrara con un desastre del cual el no era responsable (directamente) en esa ocasión.

Pero el dragón no parecía dispuesto a aceptar su oferta al gruñir de nueva cuenta y pegarle a la espalda de su jinete como expresando un "dile que no por mi"

—Gracias Jack, pero creo que prefiere quedarse incomodo.

Se encogió de hombros sin tener problemas aunque si viendo de reojo su propia cama. Pensando seriamente en moverla para que al menos tuviera más espacio la enorme lagartija para recostarse y su ahora nuevo compañero de cuarto pareció leer sus pensamientos, ya que la mirada de ambos termino por caer en la cama y en los muebles que tenían alrededor.

—¿Te molesta si movemos un poco…

—No, adelante— de hecho prefería que ellos lo hicieran para no mover ni un dedo, pero era mejor que se ofreciera voluntariamente a hacer el trabajo pesado que conllevaba mover los muebles a las orillas y la cama a una esquina para que el centro de la habitación apenas fuera buena para que Chimuelo se acomodara de forma correcta en el suelo.

Aunque eso solo significaba entrar a un silencio incomodo en el que Jack veía a sus dos invitados forzados acomodarse en el suelo y el los veía sentado en la cama.

—Puedes usarla, casi nunca la utilizo para dormir.

—No gracias, así está bien…pero si no la usas para dormir ¿para que la quieres ocupando espacio?

—Si vas a insinuar que soy un idiota— comenzó de forma amenazante aunque divertida para intentar quitar la tensión que los rodeaba.

—No digo que seas idiota, solo que no eres muy lógico— y al fin el vikingo le devolvió la sonrisa al sentarse en un costado del dragón que se había acomodado y ahora le servía para recargarse —¿No tienes frío en esta habitación? — Hiccup le echo un vistazo al lugar donde se encontraban. No podía creer que una persona fuera capaz de conciliar el sueño en ese lugar cuando la misma cama parecía desprovista de cobijas a propósito.

¿A caso esos sujetos con los que Jack vivía lo maltrataban? No es que los vikingos fueran alguna especie de dulce en personalidad, pero al menos eran más hogareños de lo que eran en ese lugar.

—No en realidad— Jack se limito a encogerse de hombros y ver con curiosidad la prótesis y artefactos que estaban rodeando el cuerpo del dragón, pero sin acercarse demasiado a Chimuelo, prefería ser cauteloso a acercarse de lleno a la boca del dragón, de forma literal.

Y el jinete no parecía culparlo por eso.

— ¿Quieres tocarlo? — señalo a su compañero que aún parecía reacio al chico

Jack le devolvió la mirada, algo contrariado y por un momento se imagino que quizá le hablo mientras estaba pensando en otra cosa.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—A Chimuelo— le señalo de nuevo al dragón que estaba a sus espaldas que se encontraba más ocupado en acomodarse mejor en el suelo helado de aquel lugar que iba a ser su guarida hasta que la tormenta de nieve pasara.

—No gracias, me gusta seguir teniendo manos, piernas, tu entiendes— Jack señalo con su cayado a la pierna del vikingo, alzando ambas cejas como si le hubiera leído la mente pero solo causando un malentendido entre ellos.

—No, no— un malentendido que Hiccup no dejaría avanzar a más —Esto no lo hizo el, de hecho el salvo mi vida. De no ser por él yo no estaría aquí— sonrió orgulloso de su dragón que al fin se había echado tras carbonizar el área donde iba a dormitar.

—¿Ah si? ¿Entonces como explicas que te falta una pierna?

—Es culpa de otro dragón

—….que reconfortante— Jack puso los ojos en blanco al no encontrar mucha diferencia entre un dragón y otro.

—El punto es que es bueno— y al parecer no se iba a librar de que el castaño aclarara ese malentendido, pues no daba señales a detener su explicación en eso.

—¿Cómo puedes probarlo?

—Mira.

Y Jack no se pudo sentir más arrepentido de no mantener su bocota cerrada cuando la mano del contrario sujeto su muñeca como si nada y lo arrastro hasta quedar a un lado del dragón que pareció gruñirle a propósito e ilumino su boca de la misma forma que lo hacían antes de lanzar fuego.

—Chimuelo, no lo asustes. Nos presto su habitación

Para sorpresa del albino no hubo fuego ni mordidas, únicamente un dragón enfurruñado que se limito a acomodarse mejor en el suelo y dejarse acariciar por la punta de sus dedos.

Hielo con fuego, el choque de temperatura descoloco a ambos. Chimuelo se removió incomodo por la frialdad que tenía en sus escamas en el lugar que Jack había tocado, pero el espíritu no pudo más que intentar repetir el contacto al poner ahora la palma de su mano y ganarse un reproche del dragón por su parte.

—Incluso sus escamas están calientes— no oculto su asombro. Estaba más ocupado en poner ambas manos sobre el hombro del dragón, en realidad, era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de poder tocar a uno.

—Sí, y tal como dije. Sigues teniendo todas tus extremidades ¿no?

Jack tuvo una sensación extraña en sus mejillas, parecida al calor que sus manos tenían al contacto con las escamas, solo que estas no tenían que ver con el contacto con absolutamente nada físico.

-(-)-

—Estoy un poco preocupada por Jack— El hada volaba de un lado a otro del salón donde ahora los guardianes tenían otro asunto del cual hablar.

Lo primordial era deshacerse del humano, luego hablarían sobre Pitch y la forma en que actuarían en su contra o en defensa propia.

—Estará bien— conejo le restó importancia sin detenerse a intentar entender qué tenía tan preocupada a Hada al punto que se detuvo en su vuelo y se fue a encarar al peludo guardián que se quedó callado al verla enojada por primera vez.

—No entiendo como ustedes pueden estar tan tranquilos luego de que lo dejaron en la misma habitación que un vikingo con espada de fuego y un dragón que le cubre la espalda— sus palabras callaron cualquier comentario relajado que los tres guardianes pudieran sacar en su defensa en ese momento —y les agrade o no, Jack es solo un niño, no está acostumbrado a tener compañía y nunca ha interactuado con ningún humano ¡menos con un vikingo! ¿No recuerdan los problemas que pasamos en el escondite anterior por culpa de los salvajes que fueron a destruir todo para instalar sus casas?

Norte se quedó echo piedra al no considerar nada de eso y lo único que tenía ahora en su mente, era la imagen de un Jack siendo amenazado con la espada de fuego y el dragón trabando la entrada para que ninguno de ellos entrara.

—Tenemos que ir.

— ¿No se te hizo raro no tenerlo ya aquí?

—…Debería estar quejándose porque le impusiste un compañero de habitación— conejo también le dio la razón, sintiendo un poco de culpabilidad al no considerarlo desde ese punto y no perdió más tiempo al ya dirigirse en pos del albino que debía estar a unas cuantas puertas de ellos.

Norte llego hasta la puerta, observando por unos segundos la madera que los separaba del par de muchachos y luego se volteó de nuevo a los guardianes cuando alcanzo a distinguir solo conversaciones en susurros pero nada que le alertara sobre alguna disputa que se llevara a cabo mientras ellos estaban afuera.

—… ¿Estamos realmente seguros de que pueda pasar algo malo? Quiero decir..

—Norte, no es momento de que te ataque la culpa por lo que los yetis le hicieron al chico.

—Conejo tiene razón, no sabemos que-

Pero Hada no tuvo que terminar sus preocupaciones cuando una explosión se escucho al otro lado de la puerta, humo se colo por debajo de la puerta y la voz del más joven de los guardianes profería una exclamación de dolor antes de toser violentamente.

Fue la única señal que necesitaron para abrir la puerta de golpe, encontrándose con el vikingo cargando a Jack quien tenía la planta de sus pies quemados y en sus manos llevaba el extraño artefacto que antes fue usado para dirigir la espada de fuego contra ellos.

— ¡Tú! — Conejo lanzo su boomerang para intentar dar en los brazos del castaño que solo estrecho más el cuerpo del albino para evitar que el boomerang fuera a darle, pero este fue interceptado por la cola de Chimuelo que azoto el arma directo al suelo y rugió en contra de las espadas que ahora mostraba el más grande de los guardianes.

—¡¿Ahora que?! — Hiccup tuvo que dejar a Jack en la cama para que no fuera a tocar el suelo después de la quemadura que sufrió y la cual no tuvo tiempo de revisar por esa repentina interrupción

—Escuchamos una explosión.

—Fue mi culpa— Jack levanto el artefacto de inmediato para llamar la atención de sus compañeros y evitar que naciera un malentendido hacia su nuevo amigo que se relajo cuando las armas de Norte bajaron.

—…¿tú culpa?

—Si, Hiccup me estaba explicando como funcionaba su invento. Me dijo que tuviera cuidado porque era inflamable pero lo ignore, hice una chispa y casi me quemo las piernas.

—Yo no veo que sea casi— Hada miro preocupada la planta de sus pies pero ninguno de los guardianes salía de su asombro.

No por la herida, el dragón o lo rápido que se calmaron las cosas; si no por la declaración de Jack. Porque él nunca aceptaba cuando las cosas eran por su causa y menos cuando causaban un gran revuelo o malentendido. Normalmente solo se quedaba callado a ver como se desarrollaban las cosas y dejaba que se resolviera por su cuenta.

—…Bueno, me alejo del fuego antes de que me alcanzara las piernas.

—Oh~ ¿por eso te tenía cargado? — el tono preocupado de conejo fue reemplazado por una ligera burla al guardián más joven, el cual ahora presentaba una segunda sorpresa para los cinco. Y esa era el leve color en sus mejillas que demostraba vergüenza.

¿Culpa, vergüenza y honestidad?

Al parecer los guardianes le debían una gran disculpa a su nuevo invitado forzado, una compensación y una excusa para que se quedara más tiempo con ellos. A como iban las cosas, terminaría siendo una perfecta influencia para el menor en lugar de ser una amenaza.

* * *

CONTINUARA

Bueno como ya se habrán dado cuenta, estos capítulos no son tan largos debido a que fue una idea random que me ataco y no tiene un argumento sólido realmente. Lo único que verán es como Hiccup es aceptado por los guardianes porque..plz, ¿quién no lo aceptaría? ¬u¬

Ok, lamento haber tardado en actualizar pero espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. De igual forma son libres de comentar 3 gracias por leer hasta aquí y nos leemos en la próxima actualización

 **kellen:** espero que a pesar de que sea una historia algo random, te siga gustando ;u; querida partner mía

 **GatoChicapic666:** Y como bien dice el dicho, más vale tarde que nunca (?) espero te haya gustado este capitulo uwu

 **MariaMora** : Lo mismo, lamento la demora pero espero te haya gustado el capitulo

Saludos a estos lectores bonitos que teng uvu


	3. Compañía agradable

BIEEEEEEN, vengo con otra actualización el día de hoy. Saben que lamento la tardanza :c pero en serio, no abandonare estos fics (al menos solo el de F-1 lo tengo en espera indefinida lol)

Gracias por tener paciencia y no mandar sicarios a mi casa :'D (?) en fin, debo publicarlo rápido. Son tres paginas en las que debo actualizar y ya debería estar en mi clase. Disculpen el aviso tan corto TuT LOS AMO

 **Aclaración** : Ningún personaje presente en este fic me pertenece. Los derechos de autor se redirigen automáticamente a los creadores de las obras donde aparecen.

 **Advertencias** : Shonen-ai y contenido homosexual a futuro.

Espero les guste -les lanza amorts-

* * *

Si alguien le pedía describir ese momento, sin lugar a dudas el contestaría con incomodidad.

¿Por qué?

Bueno, primero estaba el hecho de que la tormenta no amenguaba ni daba señales de querer calmar la intensidad de las ventiscas en las próximas veinticuatro horas.

Segundo, no le había hecho ninguna gracia que los guardianes le hablaran como lo haría una madre a su hijo que acababa de portarse mal y parecían más amistosos hacía Hiccup en tan solo unas horas con él.

Y tercero y último, aún no pasaba por alto la vergüenza que había significado el ser cargado de esa manera por el vikingo que aun estando invalido, se las había arreglado para cargarlo como si fuera una simple pluma y dejarlo en ridículo frente a los guardianes. Jack no recordaba haberse sentido tan incómodo en todo lo que llevaba de existencia.

—Oye chico ¿has probado este pastelillo?

Y ahí estaba uno de los focos de su irritación, donde ahora el viejo barrigón volvía a ofrecerle comida al castaño y este parecía olvidar la desconfianza que sembró en los guardianes cuando recién llegaba.

Por otra parte, Hiccup se sentía más calmado al ver que aquellas extrañas personas con singulares apariencias no eran indiferentes a las condiciones en las que se encontraba Jack y prueba de ello era postura a la defensiva que habían tomado cuando notaron que el albino tenía heridos los pies.

Si bien le fue extraño que ninguno tuviera conocimientos básicos de primeros auxilios (por lo que él se encargó de ponerle tela fría en la planta de sus pies para luego vendarlos), le alegraba que al menos no parecía sufrir algún extraño abuso o maltrato por parte de sus anfitriones.

—Gracias, están muy ricas.

Tampoco podía negar que era más agradable tener la amabilidad del único hombre que parecía un vikingo en ese lugar, ese que ahora parecía alguna anciana alimentando a sus nietos y no un guerrero que dirigía a sus hombres peludos contra él. Tampoco podía descartar que el otro sujeto de nombre Aster que parecía tener algún problema de intoxicación que le provocaba tener pelo por todo su cuerpo pero tenía un muy buen sentido del humor al igual que la chica (la cual parecía algo curiosa sobre la forma en que mantenía sus dientes limpios a pesar de su dieta) y el pequeño hombrecillo que parecía ser mudo pero con una gran personalidad, pues se daba a respetar con todos los presentes.

Pero de todos ellos, la persona con la que más le agradaba hablar era sin duda con el menor. Con Jack.

No parecía salir mucho a los poblados o tierras con embarcaciones, pero podía describirle muchas de las islas que Hiccup aún no visitaba y solo aviva más sus ganas de salir de ese lugar para ir a visitarlas. Desde tierras desiertas, areniscas, tropicales e incluso una que parecía más fría que en donde se encontraba, Jack parecía saber la posición exacta de todas ellas.

Sin embargo, cada que le preguntaba cómo era posible que las conociera cuando no tenía un dragón en el cual desplazarse, él le cambiaba el tema de conversación o evadía la pregunta con temas ridículos como la construcción de ese lugar y el frío que hacía. A Hiccup la construcción no podía importarle menos, sin embargo, daba una pausa a ese tema e intentaba respetar su privacidad al repetirse a sí mismo que muchos tenían ciertos secretos que no podían revelar.

Y decía que daba un descanso porque no pasaba mucho para que volviera a sacar el tema.

.

.

— ¿Por qué están en un lugar donde parece haber tormentas cada hora del día?

Hiccup dejo que esa pregunta interrumpiera el silencio que había entre él y Jack en esa habitación donde Chimuelo ya había hecho de su nido la mitad de esta.

Él estaba ocupado en seguir reparando su prótesis, acercándola de vez en cuando a la boca de su dragón para que calentara el metal y fuera mucho más fácil moldearlo con ayuda del martillo que el viejo Norte le había prestado. Llevaba casi dos días en ese lugar, pero solo los podía sentir como poca cosa comparado con todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora. Le era difícil medir el tiempo cuando se mantenía ocupado.

—Hm, bueno. El viejo Norte es algo celoso con lo que hace, el…am…fabrica juguetes. Incluso con nosotros es muy celoso y no nos deja entrar a su fabrica.

—¿Entonces se quedo en el medio de una isla desierta para evitar que alguien vea su trabajo?

Muy en su interior Jack esperaba que no fuera a decir nada que dejara en claro lo patético de su mentira.

—Puedes verlo así.

—Genial, eso es ser profesional.

Jack a veces se preguntaba si Hiccup era noble o solo idiota en algunos aspectos. No lo sabía pero prefería no seguir en ese tema de conversación.

— ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo qué?

— ¿No estás muy lejos de tu pueblo? ¿Es que no sabes manejar bien o qué?

—No, no— Hiccup se limitó a corresponder a la sonrisa que Jack le dirigía. No sabía la razón, solo le nacían las ganas de hacerlo cada que veía la sonrisa del albino siendo tan natural. —Te lo dije ya ¿no te acuerdas? Estaba dando una vuelta por el perímetro cuando vi a una nueva especie de dragón volando por la zona, lo seguí pero lo perdí en la tormenta.

— ¿Y cómo terminaste aquí? — Jack solo quería asegurarse de que no estaba mintiendo para encubrir que en realidad si sabía que el dragón no era otro que él mismo volando por los cielos.

—Quisimos buscarlo pero con esta tormenta es peligroso seguir volando— Hiccup se encogió de hombros sin entender porque de pronto Jack parecía más consternado por ese tema que por el clima, pero no le dio tanta importancia. Prefería terminar de arreglar la prótesis y luego trabajar en las dos de repuesto que no había tenido tiempo de reparar y también estaban estropeadas (cortesía de los gemelos, por supuesto).

— ¿Cuántas de esas tienes? — y con sus dudas ahora resueltas, Jack se permitió el impulso egoísta de bajar de sentarse a un lado del castaño para ver mejor el artefacto que acababa de terminar de reparar y ahora sacaba otro de la mochila que había estado colgando del lomo del dragón.

—Tengo tres, pero las otras dos ya me las habían roto los vikingos que viven en mi aldea.

—Suena a que son muy agradables.

—Si lo quieres ver así— y no pudo evitar reír por el comentario de Jack, entre divertido y desilusionado de imaginar a los gemelos y Patán intentando ser agradables y educados pero fracasando en el intento.

No, al parecer eran más temibles intentando ser amables que siendo ellos mismos, mejor no imaginar cosas fuera de contexto.

—Ten cuidado, recuerda lo que te hizo mi espada en los pies— le advirtió cuando noto que Jack volvía a ser presa de la curiosidad y ahora cambiaba el switch que permitía el cambio de base entre la que le permitía caminar a la que usaba al momento de montar a Chimuelo.

—Cállate, esta no parece lanzar fuego.

—La otra no parecía sacar gas.

—Te puedo lanzar por la ventana ¿sabes?

—Seguro, aunque creo que yo puedo correr más rápido con una sola pierna a tú con tus pies quemados.

Jack no iba a admitirlo, pero ese había sido un perfecto argumento que no podía refutar al ser incapaz de decirle "puedo flotar y empujarte por la ventana".

Malditas limitaciones.

—Hablando de eso ¿cómo siguen tus pies?

El guardián tuvo que borrar su berrinche por unos segundos, suficientes para poder tomar el hilo de la conversación y no parecer un retrasado si preguntaba a qué se refería.

—Mejor, no los siento.

—¿Se te han formado ámpulas?

—….¿Am-qué?

De nuevo Jack tuvo problemas para no decirle que en realidad no se había revisado bien por estar todo el día sentado (o flotando de un lugar a otro cuando Hiccup estaba con los otros guardianes) y no se le paso por la cabeza revisar cómo iban sus heridas.

—Estira tu pie.

Y esa indicación tan vaga fue perfecta para Jack que aún no encontraba como descargar el berrinche de tener que guardar silencio sobre su naturaleza.

Obedeció, estirando uno de sus pies con toda la fuerza que tuvo en ese momento. Buscando tirar al vikingo de la cama y luego burlarse de él, pero sus jugadas se vieron vueltas en su contra cuando el castaño alcanzó a sujetar su tobillo y desvió la dirección de su patada a un lado. Dejando una pierna en cada costado del contrario y una vista que, por alguna razón, lo dejo con un extraño calor elevándose a sus mejillas y llegando a la punta de sus orejas.

—Creo que al menos están tan bien como para que te puedas mover así.

Y Hiccup no fue consciente de la posición incómoda y vergonzosa en la que estaban en ese momento. Ni tampoco de la pena que enmudeció al albino y le hizo mantenerse inmóvil y hasta algo cooperativo mientras el revisaba que no se le formaran ámpulas en los pies.

Si, Jack lo pensaría las veces que fueran necesarias.

En ese momento se sentía incómodo.


End file.
